Behave
by SmallTimeWriter
Summary: Lucifer found out Maze visited Chloe that night.


**Behave**

 **Authors Note/Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Lucifer, that credit is due to go to the writers/creators.**

 **.**

 **Summary: Lucifer found out Maze visited Chloe that night.**

* * *

 **One Shot**

* * *

"Lucifer!"

Lucifer lowered his drink from his lips, his eyes raising to find Detective Douche storming down the steps in his direction. He merely sighed, clearly he had done something to anger the mortal, not that he was certain the Douche needed a reason. "What can I do for you, Douche?"

Dan walked right into Lucifer's personal space , jabbing him in the chest with his finger. "Where is your bartender?"

Lucifer grinned. "Patrick? Oh, Detective, I believe I was right about you."

Dan glared at him, his hand curling into a fist. "Maze! Where is she?" His eyes frailed around the bar in attempt to locate her. "Where?!"

Lucifer frowned at the humans tone. "Despite what you may believe Detective, I do not keep tabs on Maze at all hours of the day."

"Bullshit!" Dan accused. "You know where is she."

Lucifer did not appreciate the mans tone, infact it was beginning to annoy him. "Even if I knew, I certainly wouldn't tell you." He took a sip of his drink watching the rage flow through the Douche's eyes. "What do you want with her?"

"I want to arrest her." Dan gritted out as if it was the most obvious conclusion.

Lucifer chuckled. "Oh my, what has she done? Did she deny you the pleasure of her...technics." Lucifer smirked at his terminology.

"She broke into Chloe's house, watched her as she slept." Dan once again jabbed Lucifer in the chest. "I can only imagine what she was going to do..." His eyes seemed to flicker. "Maybe I should ask you! She's your pet, why'd you send her to the house?!" His voice rose as he demanded to know the truth.

Lucifer frowned, he was confused by the turn of events. "I do not like what you are insinuating. Maze was here last night." He remembered his conversation with her at the bar before he retreated upstairs for the night.

"You're lying! I saw her through the window. What was she doing there?!"

Lucifer stood up off the stool, watching the man take step back as Lucifer rose to his full height. "Watch your tone with me. I do not know what you are talking about." His voice was low, dangerously low. "Answer me this, how do you know Maze was there? What evidence do you have?"

Dan glared. "I don't appreciate what you are implying Iwas there for Trix. She had a nightmare and wanted her mother, I drove her home and saw Maze through the window."

"Why not arrest her on the scene?" Lucifer counted, briefly looking over Dan's shoulder to the shadows. He could sense Maze's presence, the tension. Oh, he had a fair idea that his little demon had been naughty, very naughty indeed but it wasn't for Detective Douche to deal with.

"She was gone before I got inside. Stop delaying unless you want to join her at the station. Obstuction of justice."

Lucifer crossed his arms, not taking fondly to being threatened. "Look **Dan**." He spat the name. "You do not come into my club and threaten me. Maze was here, I can verify that as can my secrity. Perhaps you saw something that was simply not there." He placed his hand on the Detectives shoulder and forcabily turned his body. "I can assure you, Maze is no threat to Chloe or your offspring. If I thought that, she would not be here."

"Are you threatening a lady?"

"I believe you are the one whom wants ro arrest her. I was merely suggesting I would fire her." He paused at the bottom of the steps. "Now if you don't mind, I'm a little busy."

"I am not done."

"Yes you are." He looked over up as the elevator dinged. "Patrick! There you are, my boy, be a lad and escort Detective Dan out, he was just leaving."

Lucifer watched the disbelief form in Dan's face as Patrick guided him up the stairs, this meeting at clearly not gone as the Detective thought it would. He turned back to the bar, walking over to pour himself a drink as he waited for Maze to emerge from the shadows, when she did he saw the cautious look in her eyes, it told him that she was concerned by the turn of events. Their relationship crossed over quiet a bit. She was his best-friend, they had a rather good time together. She was a confidant, she challenged his decisions at times. A protector, someone he could always count on to save his ass. A lover, they had rather amazing sex. However she was also his demon, loyal and bound to obey him. It was true that he allowed Maze more leeway then he did any other demon, but he also drew a line. "Have something you wish to share with me?"

"No."

Lucifer merely raised his eyebrow at her. "Where were you last night, Maze?" It was a simple question and he could see the conflict in her eyes. He'd know if she lied to him and Maze knew it.

Maze lowered his eyes to his chest briefly before looking back at him. "I was curious." She had only gone to see if she could discover what appeal Chloe had. She wanted to know why her Lord was completely taken with the girl.

Lucifer placed his drink back on the counter. "You went to her house!" His voice rose slightly.

Maze crossed her arms, intent on not backing down. "I had no intent to hurt her."

"Not the point." He growled. "You were there!"

Maze glared at him, eyes darkened with anger. "To access the danger. I told you, whatever the danger I'll be there to stop it. I needed an insight."

Lucifer's hand slapped against the bar, the sound echoing into the empty room. "The Detective is not dangerous."

"You're wrong. She makes you vulnerable. You forget whom you are with her."

"Enough!" Lucifer's voice was loud, low and dangerous. "That is enough, Mazikeen! You will remember who you're speaking to."

Maze stepped forward, her eyes displayed a challenge. "You're not the same person you once were, Lucifer. My King, my Master would have known danger when it was staring him in the face. He felt the thrill of punishing those who committed sins. You..." She spoke the word bitterly. "You let the mortal effect you, you allow her to do the punishing. I told you, your behaviour is foolish."

Lucifer's hand reacted before he knew what was occuring and he slapped her, Maze's head snapped to the side at the force. "You will not speak to me this way!" The rage was clear in his voice as he stepped into her space, eyes blazing red with the fire from hell. He stepped towards her, his height towering over her frame. "I am the Devil. I am the King of Hell. You will respect me."

Maze felt the slight sting in her cheek but it would take more then that to deter her. "Former King of Hell, as you so kindly like to remind people." She grit out. "I am protecting you Lucifer, whether you can see it or not." It was her duty to always protect him, to save him when he didn't want to be saved. It was why she existed.

"Maze, I do not need your protection. Not with this." He told her, his voice stern and firm. "Chloe is not a threat."

Maze's eyebrow shot up. "So it's Chloe now." She spoke sarcastically. "If you refuse to see it then I'm done with this."

Lucifer grabbed her arm as she turned away from him, pulling her close to his body. "You will never be done with me." He used his fingers to turn her head towards him, his glamour flicking briefly, just enough for her to catch a glimpse of whom he remained before his human form took over. "You will leave Chloe alone. Keep your distance. If I catch wind that you've been near her, you will reap the consequences of your actions. Am I clear, Mazikeen?"

Maze's eyes were filled with fire and anger, clearly frustrated. "I only want what is best for Lucifer, why do you fail to understand this?"

He gently ran his thumb across her cheek where he had previously struck her, he wouldn't apologize but he understood that Maze felt unsettled with all that was happening. "Trust that I am capable of making my own decisions Mazie, that I'll come to you if I fear that the affects of Chloe have gone to far." He dropped his grip on her arm. "Stay away from her." The order in his voice was clear and he expected her to obey him.

Maze bit her tongue, fighting down a retort because she felt the pull within her demon nature, the pull that willed her to obey him. "As you wish."

Lucifer picked up his drink. "Detective Douche wanted to arrest you. How amusing."

With a swift sentence he changed the setting of conversation from threatening to light. "Lucifer." The name was spoken with caution.

"Maze." He turned to face her. "My little demon, you have nothing to fear." He offered her the bottle. "You always have my back, for that I am grateful darling. Don't think I am not." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, the one her glamour covered. "You're mine Maze. Just keep yourself in check. Behave yourself around my pet Detective."

* * *

 **Thoughts?**

 **Much Love. x**


End file.
